


A petal's tale

by WritingTheInserts



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTheInserts/pseuds/WritingTheInserts
Summary: Everyone is born with a tattoo of a flower right before blooming over their hearts, the flower represents who they are. When the person meets their soulmate, the flower blooms. a series of one-shots in my original Soulmate AU!
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader, Aomine Daiki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hayama Kotarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kagami Taiga/Reader, Kise Ryouta/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Prologue

Some people were so lucky. Their flowers had bloomed into beautiful relationships. Roses that spoke of passion and love, or sunflowers that always seem to point towards the happier side of life. Lilacs and lilies line the hearts of the people of the world. Some people would wait like a morning glory for their sun to bloom, as they watch the world go by. Others grew out and sought their soulmate like Ivy climbing a tree. Some found disappointment, when they saw that their flower had begun to wilt, indicating the death of their partner. Others took time to bloom, and like a hydrangea each blossom bloomed with each encounter, only to erupt with passion and beauty when the time finally arises. Some float isolated for days, until finally their lover burst into their lives, breaking their beautiful isolation from the pond.

No matter how it happens, you knew one of the outcomes was inevitable. Ever since you were young, you saw your mother’s own blossom bloom with every passing day that she was with your father.

You had just returned home from school, you were changing into a more appropriate outfit for the evening. As you stripped off your school shirt, you decided to stare at the flower that was currently resting on your chest. Its inky petals reminded you of your own life and how your love life was going. You began to stare more intently down at the flower, identifying it in your mind…


	2. Begonia: Akashi Seijuuro x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your bloom is a twin set of Begonias!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonia: Warning, hardship, danger, caution with a new situation

You curiously gaze at your chest. Two separate begonia buds sit on your ribs. One looks as if It’s thriving with its golden color, but the other, the red one, seems like It’s wilting. Your blooms were a hot topic amongst your friends, they have been ever since the second bloom appeared during middle school. 

“Maybe your soulmate has a twin? And the twin’s soulmate died and now you’re also their soulmate!” a friend wildly gestured. You shrugged 

“Maybe they’re just changing, like becoming a new person?” another friend guessed. You only shrug once more. 

“Come on, (Name)! You have to have thought about this! It’s not like your bloom is a hydrangea or an orchid, you aren't supposed to have multiple blooms!” your expressive friend wildly gestured again. You had to duck out of the way quickly to avoid one of her hands. 

“Kotomi-chan! Be careful! You almost scratched (Name)-chan!” your calmer friend says quickly as she smacks Kotomi’s hand down. 

“Wah! Wakana-chan, don’t be mean to me!” Kotomi wailed.

“It’s okay Wakana-chan, she didn’t get me,” You state calmly as you place a piece of hair behind your ear. “I am just fine,” You smile sweetly 

“Wah~ there’s our (Name)-san! So dignified and elegant!” Kotomi burst forward again. Wakana nodded

“I’m sure your father would be proud (Name)-chan.” you blush and play with a strand of your hair. You three had forgotten all about your odd bloom. 

After a long day of classes, it was time for extracurriculars. You were walking to your dorms because your extracurricular had mysteriously disbanded, leaving you without a club. You had tried to talk to your upperclassman about it, but she ignored every attempt at a conversation with you. 

“I guess I have more time to do homework…” You sigh. You really did enjoy your time in that club, but I guess all good things had to come to an end. 

Suddenly, you felt one of your blooms brush against your heart. You had heard that when your soulmate is close, your bloom might try and tell you so, but the feeling was usually euphoric and sweet, this feeling was anxious and almost frightening. You wanted to run. Was it because of the nature of your bloom? Begonias were a symbol of danger, after all. 

“Is my soulmate a dangerous person…?” You whisper to yourself. The unbloomed petals against your heart caress your chest again. You don’t know what was overcoming you. You were panicked. What was this feeling? Why was it happening now? 

“Hello.” a tame voice called behind you. It took every bit of your power to keep yourself from jumping in surprise. You turn to face the source of the voice. He was gorgeous, but at the same time, he scared you. His hair was red, and his bangs were cut short, fully out of the way of his eyes. His eyes were what caught your attention the most. One was an ominous gold, while the other was a warm red. His smile hid his intentions well, but not well enough to put you at ease. 

“Hello.” You greeted back. “Is there something you need from me?” you asked as politely as you possibly could. 

“Do you happen to be a part of a club?” He asks and takes a step forward towards you. You keep your composure as he gets closer, but your heart can’t decide between staying or running. “I’m looking for someone to help manage the basketball team.” a rush of softness ran over your heart. 

“Oh, I heard the team was good. I’d probably just get in the way, I’ve never managed a team before.” You politely declined, but the boy in front of you only smiled back. It’s as if he wanted to hear you say that. 

“You are quite modest, aren’t you…” he prompted for your name

“(L/name) (Name),” you provided. His gaze was becoming almost suffocating. 

“(Name),” He said casually. You were taken aback by this familiarness. “I believe that you would make a fine member of our team. Your grades are impeccable, you learn quickly and you have a knack for reading others. The only way you’ll get in our way (Name) is by not being our manager.” you quietly exhaled the breath that you had been holding. This boy had been watching you. He wouldn’t have approached you now if he was uncertain of his victory. 

“So you really want me to manage your team. Are you the captain?” the boy in front of you smiled. 

“Yes. My name is Akashi Seijuro.” 

* * *

Later that night, you checked your bloom. Just as you had suspected, the gold begonia was in full bloom. 

“So Akashi Seijuro is my soulmate…” You trace the petals with your finger. You knew exactly what this meant. It meant getting in contact with your parents and setting up the marriage dates, but that for some reason wasn’t your biggest concern. “There’s someone else in there…” you then focus your attention on the beautiful red Begonia flower. It was also blooming, but it wasn’t as healthy as the golden one. “The golden one almost seems like a weed…” you remark. “You weren’t here to begin with... I wonder what the real you is like…” you sigh and cover your chest once again. Ever since you met Akashi you’ve felt his eyes on you everywhere. You had a sneaking suspicion that the danger your begonias warned about could be him, but not all of him. More than likely it was probably just the golden flower’s warnings you should heed. “I don’t know what to do… maybe I should try and coax out the owner of the red bloom first.” You muse as you prepare for bed. Maybe tomorrow will bring more answers. 

* * *

As you walked from class to the gym, you spotted him again. He was waiting there for you. 

“Afternoon, (Name).” he greeted you with a slight smile. You smile back modestly at him. He took it as an invitation to reach out and play with a lock of your hair. It took all of your self-restraint to not lean into his hand and blush. “The rest of the first string team already know you will be the new manager. They should be on their best behavior today, but if you feel they are starting to get out of line, just let me know. I will take care of it.” 

“I can’t imagine they’ll be too much of a handful. If I cannot handle them then I do not deserve to call myself a manager” You reply as you gently remove yourself from his reach. He knew what you were to him. It was clear as day. You began to wonder if he had threatened his team. 

Once you walked into the gym, it was clear to you that maybe the team had gotten a slight warning. That, or they knew their place. 

“Please take care of us!” they greeted you as they bowed. You looked at them with slight awe. One was like a beanpole. If he stretched his arms, he would easily be able to reach the net. His eyelashes were also quite long, and his hair grew to be just above the base of his neck. Another was built like an ox. The way he carried himself was the exact opposite of that of the beanpole. Another seemed full of energy and anxious to start practice. The last one took some effort to keep track of. It was like he was barely there, but at the same time, it was like he didn’t want to be there. 

‘So this is first string’ you thought. 

You wasted no time observing the team and deconstructing how they worked as a team if you could even call it a team. Everyone seemed to do their own thing, ignoring what the others were doing and barely giving more than a few words of communication. It wasn’t like they didn’t work well together, but they each were confident in their own abilities and trusted each other enough. There was an air of cockiness about them, however. Their overconfidence might be their downfall. You had an uneasy feeling about them, but you ignored it and decided to do your best as manager. 

You did your best to keep Seijuro at bay until you could find the other person hiding behind your first bloom. He would walk you to your dorm, touch you casually and surprise you with gifts whenever he felt like it. You didn’t reject these gestures, but you didn’t initiate either. With Seijuro seen by your side so often, your peers began to refer to you as an empress. Hearing this nickname perked your interests, and asked Wakana and Kotomi to investigate. 

“Well, as you know, Mr. Perfect is Mr. Perfect. Excellent grades, master of shogi, Student council president” Wakana was soon cut off by Kotomi

“Is a musician, rides horses,” Kotomi sighs “Man I’m glad he’s not my soulmate, he’d be too much for me! He’s like a prince!” Kotomi flops onto your bean bag chair. 

“Sounds like he has quite the workload” You comment as you lean back in your office chair. You were all hanging out in your dorm and discussing what you all had found. 

“Yeah, I heard from one of my classmates that his mom isn’t around anymore though,” Kotomi commented 

“A prince with a tragic past?” Wakana questioned. 

“Possibly. I feel like I’m close. I just need to find more out about his family life.” you sigh as you absentmindedly check your nails. 

“How are you gonna do that?” Kotomi question

“The old fashioned way, meet his family. Get a gauge of the environment he grew up in.” 

“It’ll probably be super intimidating. I heard he’s super-rich!” 

“... So are you Kotomi-chan” You point out

“Yeah but I mean old-money rich. Like generations of wealth. I’m new money.” 

“Glad to see you can admit what you are.” Wakana jabbed.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!”

“Guys, calm down. I’m going to call Seijuro now, don’t make too much noise!” 

The next day you accompanied Seijuro home from school. You were to meet his father to set up wedding dates and to be more formally introduced. 

“Are you nervous?” He asks you as he places a hand on your hand. He exuded confidence. You shake your head and looked out the window of the car. You were excited, but you contained it well. 

You silently gawk as you arrive at the manor. The entrance was elaborately decorated, but you felt no life from the place. The lack of life would continue throughout the large abode as you slowly consume the information laid out in the dark wooded halls. 

* * *

“So are the wedding dates set up?”

“Did they make you prove your bloom?” 

“What was it like?”

“Remind me again, have you guys kissed?”

“Calm down you guys, let me fill you in at my pace!” you scolded and sighed. “It was… intimidating to say the least. Seijuro’s father seemed pleased with my status, but he scrutinized my every move. His mother wasn’t there, and there were large portraits of her, so I can only imagine she is not in the picture. Considering how his father is, it must have been tough without a mother.” You leaned back onto your bed and ran your thumb over your nails “Seijuro was cool on the outside, but it was clear he was worried that his father wouldn’t like me.” 

“Wow (Name), you’re really good at analyzing him.” Wakana comments. 

“I just want to know more, I feel like he’s hiding things from me,” 

“Why not ask him yourself? He is your soulmate, after all. You’ll always love each other, so if you fight it won’t matter.” Kotomi says in a matter of fact tone. You shook your head

“Something doesn’t feel right. I just need to dig a little bit more,” Wakana yawns

“Well, I have some information that you might be interested in. You know how he’s a basketball prodigy? You might find more information about him if you ask former teammates. He was a part of a group of players called the Generation of miracles. They all went to Teiko junior high, and they’re all currently playing high school basketball.” Wakana says. 

“Hopefully they’ll have more information for me then.” 

* * *

For the next month, you did your research. You learned all you could about the generation of miracles. You learned about their personalities, their quirks, and you even learned about two other people who were also with the miracles. 

“(Name), are you alright?” Seijuro questioned you one day. You jump a little, but nod 

“I’m just doing research. I’ve got a severe handicap to overcome.” 

“Don’t let it consume you to the point where you ignore me, (Name).” the tone of Seijuro’s voice was unlike anything you’ve ever heard before. You felt him play with the ends of your hair. A slight chill went down your spine, and your golden bloom embraced your heart. He then let his hand trail down your arm and grabs your wrist to spin you around. “(Name), I want you to understand something, none defy me. Just do as you’re told, understand?” fear began to well up inside you. You were like a deer in headlights compared to the lion before you. What had happened to the softer Seijuro? Was that just a mask?

* * *

“He was… frightening” you told Kotomi and Wakana. “He all the sudden became controlling and demanding. He was like some sort of Lion!” 

“Wow! Sounds scary!”

“Maybe that’s what your bloom means? Maybe you’re supposed to be wary of him?” Wakana suggests. You sigh and shrug 

“Maybe? I still haven’t figured out who the second bloom belongs to.” You refused to look up at your two best friends. Kotomi purses her lips and hums out of thought.

“What if the second bloom is also Akashi? But like a different Akashi?” Wakana stared at her with a deadpan look. 

“Kotomi, what the heck are you talking about?” 

“Well, if you think about it….”

“You sound like a fantasy!” 

“Guys? I don’t think arguing is going to help…” you try and diffuse the situation. “Ugh, I don’t have time for this! Look, if all you guys are gonna do is argue, then please get out! I have a long day tomorrow!” You push your bickering friends out the door. You slammed the door shut on them and placed your back against the door. Why did you have to have a complex bloom like this?

* * *

The next day, Seijuro was very possessive of you. He needed your constant touch and he needed you in his sights 80% of the time. 

‘Was it the nature of his bloom? I’ve heard roses often are firmer in their relationships and can be a bit obsessive’ 

“(Name), I need to go speak with some of my former teammates. Stay here.” He demanded. 

“Why can’t I come with you, Seijuro? Do you not trust me?” 

“Don’t get in my way, (Name).” Mibuchi placed a hand on your shoulder and shook his head. You headed his warning and stayed with Mibuchi. You watched Seijuro walk off. 

“He’s so confusing…” You mutter. “I feel like the more I learn the less I know…” Mibuchi patted your back gently 

“It must be tough being his bloom…” he sympathized “He’s a great leader and a top-notch basketball player, He’s just focused right now.” 

“He can be focused and let me in.” You place a piece of hair behind your ear. “I’m going to go grab something from the locker rooms. I’ll be right back” you felt the concerned eyes of Mibuchi on you as you walked down the hall. 

* * *

Your heavy steps were full of confusion and sorrow. Your gaze was focused on the ground. You had grabbed a small snack from the locker room and were now heading back. 

“Are you okay?” an airy voice asked. You look up and see a girl with cherry pink hair. Her eyes were a darker shade of pink 

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” You told her. She tilted her head and stuck her lower lip out slightly. 

“You aren’t good at lying you know. My name’s Momoi Satsuki. Are you a manager?” She stuck her nose in a bit further. 

“I am a manager. Rakuzan to be exact.” 

“Oh! So you manage Akashi-kun’s team!” your ears perked. 

“You know him?” You pressed her for more information. She noticed your sudden boosted mood. 

“Yeah, I went to Junior high with him and managed his Junior high team.” 

“I see…”

“You want to know more about him?” She asks you with her head tilted and her hands behind her back. 

“Yes, I do. You see, I’m his bloom, but I have a bit of a dilemma.” you walked over to a nearby bench and sat down with your snack. You open the packaging and offer some to Momoi. She gladly accepts and sits down next to you. You don’t know why, but you told her everything. You told her about your dual blooms, you told her about your bloom’s meaning, heck, you even told her about the scary encounter you had with Akashi. By the time you were done telling her your tale, your snack was gone. 

“I see… must be tough, but I can probably answer a few questions….” You look at Momoi hopefully. “I’m kind of not surprised that you have two blooms, and you’re right that Akashi is your bloom, but you haven’t met all of Akashi yet.” You pause and processed what she had just said. Not met all of him, are there two of him?

“What do you mean?”

“Back in Junior high, Akashi became obsessed with victory by any means. Before that, he was polite and sweet, but it all changed one day when another player challenged him. That’s when he showed up. The Akashi you know is obsessed with victory and power.” 

“I see…” You look down at the wrapper in your hand. “Do you think….” You began Momoi listened intently to you “Do you think there’s a way to get that old Seijuro back?” Momoi looked at the wall directly across from you two 

“There might be one person...Keep an eye out for them.” Momoi then stands up and takes out a pen. She grabs your hand and begins to write. “Here’s my number if you want it! Feel free to call me anytime!” she then runs off down the hallway. You realize that you’re probably late back too, and rush to Rakuzan’s side. 

* * *

Rakuzan was easily plowed through their opponents. You tracked their progress in red on the bracket. After a long day, you made your way back to the hotel. 

“Do you want to know who your next opponent is? Or are you confident enough in your victory?” 

“I am absolute (Name), you should know this by now.” You sighed and looked over at the team. They shrugged it off and left your carefully written notes aside. I’m beginning to feel like I was only taken on as manager to be kept close to you, Seijuro. You thought. You began texting Momoi. She had a lot more free time now that her team lost. 

‘We were beaten by that player I believe can change Akashi’ 

‘Is he really that special? I know how Rakuzan plays, they’re an aggressive team’ you texted back. 

‘Tetsu-kun can do it!’ She then texted a ton of hearts. She seemed to have faith in him, maybe so should you. 

* * *

As the tournament went on, you watched Seirin fight on. They looked to be a tough opponent. 

“What are you thinking, (Name)?” Mibuchi questioned you. You shake your head and refocus on water bottles. 

“Don’t worry about me, Reo-chan,” You assured him “I’m fine.” You felt Akashi’s eyes on you. He was scanning you, picking at any signs of weakness. You stood firm under his gaze. He then touched your arm, then your hand.

“Don’t overwork yourself.” He demands. You’d had enough 

“You wanted me as the manager, so as a manager I will act.” You then hand Hayama a water bottle before fetching a few snacks for the boys. The rest of the team began to feel uneasy. You had just made Akashi upset, but at the same time, their beloved manager was upset. 

“Where are you going?” He demands an answer from you, but he is ignored. His temper rises, but he keeps it under control. He’d have to punish you somehow later. 

He hated when you ignored him. He had to get rid of so many obstacles just to get you where you are today. He undermined your old club so that you’d be free to come join his club. Sure, the senior of that club now hated you, but at least you were with him. That’s all he wanted, was for you to be with him. You were an obsession of his. The thorns around his heart tightened. Why did you have to be so difficult? He noticed you texting and became jealous. Why weren’t you talking to him? 

‘He seems angry with me.’ You texted Momoi

‘I think I see him? I’d be careful (Name)! He can be scary!’ 

‘All I’m doing is my job as a manager. My team needs to refuel, I’ll text you later.’ you flip your phone shut and walk toward the locker rooms. You could feel him following you, and you could feel his anger. 

“You going to follow me in silence or are you going to talk to me like a normal person?” you held your head high with dignity and pride. You refused to be intimidated. 

“I don’t like defiance (Name),” He replied to you. 

“I apologize if my wanting to contribute to my role as manager is seen as hostile.” He roughly grabs your wrist and pulls you close to him. His grip was strong, but so was your resolve. He pins you to a wall, with his face mere inches from yours. 

“(Name), why do you have to be so difficult,” he breathed into your ear. You shuttered but held true. 

“The only reason you wanted me to join the club was so you could control me better, wasn’t it?” he doesn’t reply. His gaze pierces your soul. You could feel the thorns from his bloom wrap around you, you felt like you were in danger. 

“Don’t overwork yourself.” He says before kissing your cheek and releasing you. You had just been threatened in the sweetest way he could muster. You sigh and return to your room to mull over the situation you were in. On your way back, you began to text Momoi again. 

‘He was angry at me. I really want to meet that other Seijuro. Are you sure this Kuroko can bring him out?’

‘I’m positive! Tetsu-kun can do anything! Want to meet up? You seemed stressed! That isn’t good for your skin you know!’ 

‘Sure, where do you want to meet?’

* * *

You had learned quite a bit from meeting with Momoi, like how your best hopes of meeting the real Akashi was probably someone beating him in basketball. It would hopefully shatter the mask that he made when the player Murasakibara challenged him. Mibuchi was keeping an eye on you because he was worried, but you seemed fine. You were speaking to Akashi with short answers, but he seemed to only be slightly peeved by this. You were still giving him some slight attention, but Akashi was being his touchy self. He would play with the ends of your hair and trace shapes into your skin. He was much calmer now than he was when you first began to defy him. The tradeoff was now he was far more possessive than he was before you pissed him off. None of the other boys were permitted to speak to you alone, and only Mibuchi was permitted to sit on the other side of you. Akashi was suffocating, thank god it was the final match. 

“Please do your best” you bowed to your team as you side-eyed the other team. You took in every bit of information you could, and you couldn’t help but say you were nervous. They had some outstanding players, but it was nothing like Rakuzan. Seirin would have to pull some sort of miracle to beat them.

‘Please… do your best and show me my true bloom…’ 

* * *

You were awestruck. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen

They had managed to somehow snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. 

Seirin had won nationals. 

You felt hot tears run down your face, as you witnessed your bloom change. You could see his eyes were no longer two different colors and were both that lovely red color. He looked weak and vulnerable. You stared at him, looking for any signs of life. You watched him and his team bow to the crowd as Seirin celebrates. You wiped away any remaining tears as you noticed him walking towards you. His eyes were empty, but they seemed much softer. 

“Let’s go, Seijuro.” You cooed as you gently move a piece of his hair behind his ear. He flinched slightly but soon leaned into your touch. The rest of the team decided to leave Akashi to your care. 

You gently guided Akashi to where he needed to be. He had a gentle hold on your hand the entire time for both support and comfort. 

‘This must be his first major loss…’ you thought ‘He’s completely disassociating’ You glance over at Seirin, who were holding their heads up high. ‘It must be an even larger shock to come from them.’ 

“(L/name)-chan” You heard a dignified voice call to you. You focus your attention on the red eyes next to you. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were bright. You felt your chest tighten. “I apologize. I did not win.” You were taken aback by this statement. Was he worried that you would reject him if he were to ever lose? 

“Get revenge next year then.” You stated to him “I will do my best to aid you in that goal, we will win.” You genuinely smile at him. The roses on his chest fully bloom once more. He no longer felt the thorns of jealousy and fear. He was perfectly content in letting you get as close as you needed to be. 

After Seijuro spoke with the other team, he met you in the locker rooms. You were checking and seeing if anything had been left behind. 

“Don’t overwork yourself, (L/Name)-chan” you look up at the red-haired captain and stand to join him. 

“I promise you, I’m not.” You smile sweetly at him. The soft petals on his heart caress his lungs. “So this is the real you?” you question him. He’s taken aback

“What do you mean, (L/name)-chan?” 

“Seijuro-kun, I’ve never told you about my bloom, have I?” He watches you as you close the locker you were sifting through. “I’ve always had an odd bloom. Two to be exact. One golden Begonia, and one crimson Begonia. The golden Begonia bloomed when I first met you, after that, I quickly deduced that there was someone else.” You zipped up the bag with the items that were left behind on accident. “And that someone else is standing right before me. I’ve bloomed again. I feel like this second bloom is my true bloom.” You walk towards Akashi with confidence “You are my true bloom, Seijuro, and I have one request of you” you smile sweetly at him “Please, don’t ever lock me out again.” Akashi blinked at you a few times but then smiles warmly at you. His gentleness and compassion made your heart race. 

“I promise, (L/name)-chan” He gently caressed your face. Your cheeks began to burn

“You may call me (Name), Seijuro” It took all your power to keep yourself from stuttering. 

“Of course, (Name)-chan)” He then gently tilts your face forward and gives you a soft peck on the lips. You felt your bloom reach towards him like it was reaching towards the sun. The thorns of his rose were clipped, and his embrace was no longer uncomfortable. He stroked your hair and held you close to him. 

“I love you, (Name)-chan”

“I love you too, Seijuro-kun” 

Finally, the red Begonia was thriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Roses: Desire, passion, true love


	3. Hyacinth: Aomine Daiki X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit older, and the quality isn't as good, so I apologize, if I ever feel like rewriting it, I'll notify my followers 

You identify the cluster of flowers as a Hyacinth. You gave a wide smile to your reflection in the airport mirror. It's been a while since you've seen your half brother. He moved to Japan recently, and now you were moving out with him. You adjusted your hair before walking out of the bathroom to catch your flight to Japan.

As you walk out of the bathroom, you spot your half brother, Taiga. He looked dead. Alex had been whipping him into shape for his tournaments back in Japan. You were just happy that you were finally moving out with your brother.

"Taiga! Taiga! Are you excited?" You asked with way too much energy for him to handle at the moment.

"(Name), I need you to take it down to at least a 4,"

"I caaaaaaaaan't!" You bounced around with your bag "We can be a family finally!" Kagami paused. Kagami's and your father was always busy, which caused friction between him and his mom. Right after Taiga was born, they split. Your father made the mistake of jumping into a relationship right after that, resulting in you. It was a complex family life, but you and Taiga had each other.

Until recently, you had been seeking solace in Alex, as she was the only female role model after your absent mother. Once Taiga came back to America, you jumped at the chance to go back to Japan with him. You were lonely.

"You know Taiga, I could probably take you One on One now, Alex taught me a few things" You taunted. Taiga scoffed

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" You smile. You finally got some energy out of him. It had been a long time since you got to spend time with him like this, and you were going to relish every moment.

Once you got to Japan, your energy train had stopped, but Taiga's seemed to keep going.

"What's the matter (Name)? Can't go on?" He taunted. You clicked your tongue

"You wish! Race you!" Your energy came back to you as you ran to retrieve your bags. Taiga smiled and ran after you. It was good to have you back.

You were pouting in the apartment. Alone. That idiot forgot he had to get to his game. And he ended up leaving you alone. Again. You sighed. You hated being alone. You had basically been alone all your life. Your mother freaked out after you were born and fled, leaving you with dad and Taiga. Taiga got invested in basketball, and you couldn't bear to try and tear him away from that. You got up off the ground and decided to look and see if you could find some street courts. You hated being sad and sulking, you needed to channel that energy somewhere. You searched for a basketball and leave a note for Taiga.

As soon as you open the door, you see Alex.

"Oh! Alex! What's up!" You feign cheerfulness.

"Did Taiga leave you here all by yourself?!" She ask as she grips your shoulders. "You poor thing!" She swoops in for a kiss, but you quickly turn your head and let the kiss land on your cheek.

"I'm okay Alex, I was just about to go find a street court. What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a little vacation! But I didn't want to spend money on a hotel! So here I am!"

"Oh! Well Taiga's room is the one on the left of the hall. Have fun!" you wiggle out of her grasp and reach for the door.

"You're upset, aren't you?" Alex asks in a serious tone. You freeze and bite your lip.

"What are you talking about? Taiga's happy playing basketball! Why should I be upset? Dad's providing for us too!"

"(Name), You shouldn't hide those feelings. You're lonely, aren't you. You feel abandoned."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm fine!" you force a smile. "Look, you should get some rest, Alex! You must have had a long flight! I'm gonna go practice! There's no girl's team at my school, so I gotta play as much streetball as I can! See ya later!" You then rush out the door. Alex watches you leave with worried eyes. She could always read you like a book, and she loved you dearly. When your mom bailed, she, Taiga, and Himuro became your world. You also got really good at feigning a good mood. She wanted to go after you, but she knew that if she did, you'd only become more upset. It was painful for her, but she needed to admit that she wasn't what you needed right now. You needed your brother. But your brother needed basketball.

"Poor thing. I hope she finds a happy medium one day..." she then yawns and makes her way back to Taiga's room.

You had found the perfect street court, but no one was there. You shot the ball a couple of times and did a few layups, but you still felt restless. You didn't want to admit that what Alex had said was right. You didn't want to be a bother in Taiga's life by being needy, but at the same time, you wanted to be needy. You couldn't be needy with your father, and your mother never gave you the chance. You sighed and tried to dunk. You could jump pretty high, but it was just out of reach. You clicked your tongue. Almost there, but just out of reach.

Sounded familiar.

You shook your head and circled around the hoop and tried again. This time you forced it in. You watched the ball bounce on the asphalt of the court. You looked around to see if there was anyone watching. You were alone in the cold blanket of the night. You broke down. Your silent sobs replaced the once rhythmic bouncing of leather against the court. The wind played with the chains on the hoop, creating a lonely song.

"I wasn't supposed to be alone again..." You whisper.

Suddenly the scuffing of shoes broke you out of your loneliness. You quickly wiped away any tears that had fallen from your (E/C) eyes. You reach for your ball to make it look as if you were picking it up. You force a smile on your face. You lift yourself up and began to dribble the ball. You heard the footsteps stop. They were watching you. Nothing new. Boys would stare often. They stared at your chest, they stared at your face, they stared at your ass. They would never make you bloom, and more often than not, Taiga and Tatsuro would chase them off when they would try and get close. You turn and shoot a layup, catching a glimpse of his dark skin and blue hair. He looked tired.

You feel a soft sensation on your chest. It was as if the wind held your heart in your hands. His eyes widened as they met yours. His eyes distracted you from your layup and you lost balance. He ran to catch you. His hands made their way under you and he broke your fall, saving you from a twisted ankle. You had a family history of weak ankles. You look up at your savior and felt another soft sensation in your chest

"Thanks," You smile "Probably saved me from a twisted ankle there." He blinked his deep blue eyes as he just stared at you.

"Yeah, no problem..." He let you stand up on your own.

"Sorry, do you usually use this court?" You ask as you retrieve your ball.

"Used to. Might start using it again."

"Sorry, I can get out of your way then." He stopped you.

"You're fine." You tilt your head at him, and then smile.

"What's your name?"

"Aomine Daiki." He watches you. You felt another soft sensation.

"I'm Ka-" You couldn't even finish your sentence before you're interrupted by your brother's screams

"(Name)!" He calls out to you. You both turn your attention to him.

"Taiga?"

"Kagami!?"

"Aomine!?"

"What are you doing here?!" Kagami aggressively points at Aomine.

"Taiga! Stop screaming! You'll wake the dead!"

"Why are you out this late!? What if something happened to you!?" Kagami yells at you. You flinch, but don't take his screaming lying down.

"I was fine! I can take care of myself!"

"All you left was a note! Do you know how worried I was!"

"Whatever," you pout. You look over to where Aomine was, but he was gone. Your chest tightened. Where did he go? You looked around but he was nowhere in sight.

On the way home, Taiga gave you an earful. You barely paid attention as you thought about the mysterious boy.

Aomine was staring blankly at a wall. He knew he had bloomed, he knew it was you, but did you bloom as well? It was hard to tell. Momoi was talking, but he didn't hear her.

"Are you listening?" She yelled at him. He turned his head away. "Look, I know you're upset you lost to Kagami, but we have to bounce back!" Lost to Kagami. Were you his bloom? That would explain why he had come to find you. He got up and left to confirm his guess. Momoi watched as he sulked off to the bathroom. She could tell something else was eating at him.

Sure enough, as soon as he inspects it, bright blue Hydrangeas stare back at him. He's hated his foliage since he learned what they can mean.

"Disinterest in a romantic proposal. A possible one-sided love." he mutters to himself. He buttons his shirt back up and sighs. He never thought he would lose to Kagami twice in one day. He walks out of the bathroom and sees Momoi waiting for him. Her face says she knows.

"It opened, didn't it?" He only nods and walks out into the night.

You woke up the next day when you heard the rest of the basketball team making noise. You grab a basketball and go out to inspect what was going on.

"ALEX! PUT CLOTHES ON!" Kagami screamed. The rest of them were red-faced at this half-naked mature woman standing so brazenly in the middle of the apartment. You couldn't believe that these were the boys that were passed out in the middle of your apartment not hours ago. With incredible accuracy, you snipe Kagami with the basketball.

"TAIGA! SHUT UP!" You yell. The team then turns its attention to you. You were modestly dressed, but this was the second woman in Kagami's apartment.

"K-Kagami! Who is that!?" a boy with glasses asked.

"Alex!? How did you get in?!"

"(Name) let me in! She was lonely last night you know! That's no way to treat your younger sister!"

"Was not!" you yell at Alex.

"S-sister?" a cat-like boy questioned. Kagami pulled at his face out of stress.

"Alex, you can borrow some of my clothes, just get dressed. I'm not in the mood for this today." You pout and walk out the door.

"O-Oi! Where are you going!?" Kagami calls after you.

"To the streetball courts." you slam the door behind you.

"She seems grumpy."

"You aren't helping, Alex!"

As you dribbled the ball out to the court, you were thinking about that mysterious boy, Aomine again. You felt the gentle caress of a petal against your ribcage. You quickly look up and spot him. He was staring back at you. His eyes were intense, and his breathing was heavy. He had been practicing.

You smile at him. He blinked back. He looked composed, but his heart was racing. There you were.

"You again." he manages to make out without his voice wavering.

"I never properly introduced myself." you walked towards him. With every step, a flower on you cluster bloomed. "I'm Kagami (Name), nice to meet you, Aomine-kun."

It took him a few seconds to register what you had said to him. Kagami... as in Kagami Taiga, but, 

"Wait, Kagami, as in, Kagami Taiga?" He got in closer to you as he inspected you.

"Taiga is my half brother. Do you know him?" He choked on air. He felt like an idiot. He examined you closer.

"So... you play?"

"Why? Wanna go one on one?" It's as if you were programmed to make that response just for him. He let out a small laugh before tossing you the ball. You immediately begin to dribble. He guards you closely. The way he played reminded you of your brother, but he was a little more intense. You didn't want to be outdone by him, so you used your smaller size to your advantage to try and make your way around him, but he quickly swipes for a steal. You lose the ball to him and he takes a shot. You don't go down easily however and go to knock his shot out of the air. You just barely tap it, causing the ball to bounce off the hoop. You go in for the rebound, but Aomine is faster. You smile at the challenge and tenaciously guard him. He smiles back at you. He couldn't help it. You were working your hardest against him.

You were used to going up against bigger and badder players, so you gave your all against Aomine. He loved it. He knew you weren't going to beat him, but it didn't make it any less fun. Usually, against a weaker opponent, he would get bored, but just spending time with you was nice. The way you went against him like he was any other person was great.

He noticed you were wearing down and called for a break. You didn't want to stop, but you agreed. As you rest, Aomine couldn't help but check you out. You had an amazing chest, he couldn't lie.

While he looked, he noticed bright colors peeking from your shirt. He became discouraged. He couldn't tell if your foliage had opened or not.

"What's the matter? You look like you're trying to see my bloom." You say confidently. Aomine smiles at your sass.

"Trying to figure out what cup size you are." His cheeky comment makes you blush.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" You tease.

"I would." You gawked at his boldness. You felt another flower caress your heart. He smiled at your blush. His smile was intoxicating. Aomine was feeling brave with you. He cupped your cheek as he leaned in towards you. You could feel all the blooms on your chest just waiting to explode as he inched his way closer to you. You froze like a deer in headlights. His closeness was something you never knew you needed. His attention was something you had been craving your entire life. You didn't feel lonely with him.

As he held you, you craved something more from him. You wrap your arms around him and pull him close. He welcomed it and kissed you deeply. You for once felt whole. You felt your neediness melt away.

With that one kiss, you felt your whole soul explode in a flurry of color and love.

Ext end:

"OI! AOMINE, WHAT THE HELL!"

"You weren't paying attention to her, so I will."

"(N-Name)!?"

"Calm down basketball idiot, he's my bloom, wanna see?"

"DON'T TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF HERE!!"


	4. Aster: Kagami x Reader

You identified your flower as an Aster. It's tightly closed petals were a contrast to the beautiful green leaves. You sigh as you touch it gently.

"It's so strange, a lot of my other friends have found their soulmates, but I have yet to find mine... I guess he must be busy." You smile at your reflection as you change into some more casual clothes and prepare to head out for some errands. You quietly headed down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Your graceful figure seemed to glide through the air as you snatched up a list from the kitchen table. You carefully looked at the list before nodding to yourself and heading out the door.

As you walk down the steps of your apartment, you place the list of errands in your pocket. Your happy humming filled the surrounding area creating an almost heavenly atmosphere. Your light delicate steps rhythmically tip down the street and past a basketball court. Once you reach a certain point however, you began to hear loud voices and laughter mixed with the rhythmic beat of a ball hitting concrete. Your curiosity got the better of you however and you follow the joyous sound of gameplay.

"You seem really fired up today Taiga." You heard a smooth male voice comment.

"Kind of annoying, to be honest..." a bored voice chimed in

"Shut up Ahomine!" A loud excited voice rang.

"Kagami-kun, pass the ball in." A calm voice soon joined in. You delicately poke your head into the basketball court to see 4 males playing basketball. You always loved to watch sports and now wasn't an exception. You and your father would often watch sports together on the couch, his favorite being basketball. He would tell you all about the moves and the strategies as he would reminisce about how he played when he was in high school. As he would remember and tell you all the details, however, your mother would butt in soon after and comment on how that was the way that your parents met. You could recite every single line that your mother said about how she felt when she saw your father, and how she could feel the flower on her chest just wanting to bloom.

You hum at the happy little memory as you peer further into the courts. The voices only rang louder as you draw closer, but as you set your eyes on the players, that's when you saw him.

His fiery passion for his sport spoke with every action he made. His red hair and eyes emulated his fire within as he receives a pass from another player. The heat of him set your face ablaze as you could feel the gentle tug of soft petals caress your chest. You couldn't help but watch his happy face as he played his sport. You watch him for a little bit before remembering your original purpose for being out of the house. You blush slightly before turning on your heels quickly and began to walk away.

"What was that feeling? What made him so interesting?" You thought as your pace quickened down the street. "I need to focus," you cup your cheeks as you feel your continuing blush as a blossom in your heart takes hold.

Meanwhile, away from your blushing and shopping, Kagami Taiga was having a problem of his own

"You saw your soul mate, your flower bloomed, and you let her get away?" The blue-haired Aomine teased. Kagami growled as he held a hand to his now fully bloomed chest. He gripped his shirt tightly as he glared at his rival.

"S-Shut up! I didn't know it bloomed!"

"It's just like you Taiga to not notice these things, especially when playing basketball" Himuro chuckled as he looked out for a girl fitting your description.

"I've come to expect this of Kagami-kun" Kuroko chimed in

"SHUT UP KUROKO!" Kagami grabbed the light blue-haired boy's head as he ruffled his hair with quite a bit of force. Aomine sighed as he looked over into a store to see the latest grandeur magazines were on sale. He quickly gets distracted from his quest and enters the store, causing Kagami to sigh out of frustration "Where are you going?!"

"Mai-chan magazine. What else."

"NOW?!"

As Kagami began to argue with Aomine, Kuroko notices a girl with big (e/c) and beautiful (H/C) hair tied up as she walked delicately down the street with bags in her hands. Kuroko looked back at his friends to see that they were all distracted from his sighting of the girl. He then shrugged and began to try to get your attention.

As you walk further along, you struggle slightly with the bags. Your delicate hands gripped the plastic tightly.

"Jeez, I'm such an idiot, when will I ever run into him again! I'm such an idiot for not knowing my flower bloomed..." You scolded yourself. "He wasn't even at the basketball court..." you sigh.

After you got your groceries and was about to pay, the elderly cashier commented that whoever had gotten your flower's attention was a lucky man indeed. You had tried to tell the kind lady that you had not found your soulmate yet, but when she pointed you to the bathroom to check it for yourself, you had realized that you had indeed bloomed. The asters on your chest were blooming fully and with even more vigor than you had ever seen a bloom do.

After purchasing your groceries, you immediately went back to the basketball courts looking for the only people you had met since going to the grocery store.

"I'm such an idiot... I think I know which one it was too..."

"Excuse me? Miss?" a reserved voice finally snapped you out of your stupor.

"O-OH!" you jumped as you registered his voice. You then turn to see a light blue-haired boy. He only stared at you with blank eyes. "I'm sorry, were you calling me?" You ask with a delicate tone. He began to stare at you with an analytical gaze.

"Has your flower bloomed?" He asked dryly. You jumped slightly at the very personal question.

"Wha-What?"

"Because we have a reason to believe that you are the soulmate of my teammate, Kagami-kun." You stare at the boy as he casually utters those words.

"Kagami...?" as his name rolled off your tongue, your bloom reacted by caressing your heart.

"Yes. He's looking for you right now..."

"Oh! My name is (Surname) (Name)..." Kuroko nods and turns,

"Follow me (Surname)." And he began to walk, leaving you behind. You sigh as you pick up your heavy bags and made your way behind the boy.

As Kuroko found his once bickering friends, he noticed them looking frantically for him. now on a normal day, the boy would amuse his humor and sneak up on them, then when they angrily ask where he was, he would say he was there the entire time, but today was different.

"God damn, we take our eyes off him for a second and we lose him! Where did he run off to!?" Aomine complained as his head whips around in all directions in search of the invisible boy.

"Taiga, you said he does this often, why are you so concerned?"

"Because the first time he did this to me, he nearly got beat up!" Kagami began to also search as his neck strained. Himuro sighed as he searched as well now, but not as vigorous as his companions. Kuroko sighs as he approaches the group.

"Kagami-kun."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Kagami aggressively grabs the shorter boy's head and begins to roughhouse with him. "Where the hell did you go!? Why did you run off like that!?"

"I had to give up on buying a Mai-chan magazine because of you!"

"That's a good thing..." Kuroko retorts to Aomine, angering him quickly. You tilt your head as you watch the 2 argue at the boy. Himuro sighed as he looked past Kuroko to notice you. His dark eyes widened as he stared at you.

"Taiga, I think Tetsuya did you a favor." He said as he smiled at you. Kagami released Kuroko's head as his eyes are drawn up to you.

His face heats up as he spotted you. Your curious (E/C) eyes made contact with his. Your soft lips were parted slightly against your smooth (S/C) skin. The gentle spring air began to play with your (H/C) hair slightly as he continued to stare.

"S-So you must be Kagami?" Your silky voice cut through his daze as he blushed.

"Y-yeah, you're the girl I saw earlier,"  
"O-oh! I'm (Surname) (Name)," you blush as he shifts slightly.

"R-right... So... I-is, did your flower bloom?"

"I-I have a reason to believe that it did when I met you..." You reply confidently. Kagami's smile widened as he heard your voice. He had finally found you!

"See Ahomine! I found-." As he turned to brag to his blue-haired rival, he noticed that all of his companions have abandoned him. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" He looked around frantically, making you laugh. You skipped up to him as best you could with the heavy bags draping off of you. You gently lock your lips with his as he calms down into a blushing mess. He stares at you after what you just did, but your gaze did not falter.

"It's okay, Kagami." You said in a delicate and soothing voice "If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't have found you at all," You smile as you shuffle the heavy bags onto one arm and took out a pen "Here, I'll write my number on your hand, I hope you don't mind." You quickly scribble your digits onto his hand and moved the heavy bags back to an even weight distribution between both arms. "Please do call me, or text me... I have to get these home! See you later!" You moved passed the fully red Kagami as he stared at his hand and remembered the sensation of having you on his lips. He wanted so much more of you.

As he snaps out of his blushing daydream, he realizes the number of groceries you had on you as he turns quickly

"Wait! Let me carry those for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Camellia: Fiery passion. You're the flame of my heart


	5. Lotus: Kise Ryouta X Reader

A lotus was tightly closed in the middle of your chest. The pad it sat upon was isolated and almost seemed lonely. You scoffed at the thought however and quickly dismissed it as your mother's ideals invading your thoughts. You weren't lonely. You were fine by yourself. You hated the idea of a handsome prince supposedly saving your lonely bloom, after all, who can fall in love with someone who they just met? Your flower meant devotion and enlightenment. You imagined it meant that you were meant to walk the path of a scholar or devote your life to science, not worry about an old tradition. You huffed and closed your school shirt. You didn't even know why you bothered looking at the pink petals that graced your chest.  
  
"I'm heading out, see you later." You call to your mother before striding out into the brisk morning.  
  
As you walk towards your school, you notice a few girls frantically checking their chests, desperate for the soft caress of foliage as a tall man passes them. Each of them is let down as their blossoms refuse to bloom. You sigh at the shameless display of the girls' greed and lust towards the man who had passed them, most likely a man who they have never met before. The blonde object of their affections was rubbing the back of his head as he averted his gaze from the girls so brazenly showing their blooms.  
  
"Kise! You pain in the ass! Quit leading these girls on and say none of them are your bloom!" a swift kick from an angry upperclassman sent the tall man flying. He had landed right in front of you on his back. The upperclassman was clearly blushing as all the girls hastily covered up as reason returned to them.  
  
"Ow... Kasamatsu-senpai, that hurt!" the blonde cried out, but quickly diverted his attention to you. Your cold stare froze him in his spot but filled him with warmth. You blinked once, then twice at him.  
  
"Do you need something?" you question with a flat tone, but you feel like your heart could fly out of your chest. What was happening? You swallowed hard as you ripped yourself from his gaze and begin to walk away  
  
"Kise Ryota!" he calls after you "My name is Kise Ryota! What's-"  
  
"Kay." You say bluntly and continue walking. Anxiety was welling up inside you.  
  
"S-So cold!" Kise calls out to you, but before he is able to make chase, his angry upperclassman grabs him and drags him off, muttering profanities and trying to calm down a stutter that the multiple girls surrounding him had caused.  
  
  
  
Later that day, you found your thoughts wandering once again. Thoughts of him came with anxiety and bliss. You had tried everything to purge him from your mind, even taking a nap, but he was in your dreams as well. He had caused a ripple in your tranquil pond. It was frustrating. Infuriating. It was... exciting.  
  
Well, you were still on the fence about it, but you couldn't deny that something was brewing. You had to now decide if it was a good thing or... you shook your head as you splash your face with water. Some of the resulting droplets rolled down the front of your shirt.  
  
"What am I saying! I'm better than this! I have no time to fantasize about some boy I barely know!" you scolded yourself in the mirror, a water droplet caught your eye as you followed it down your shirt. Your eyes widened and breath stifled as you caught the corner of a soft pink petal. Its placement was odd, and it made your mind race.  
  
Without thinking twice, you rip your school shirt open to reveal the gorgeous pink lotus, almost fully in bloom. It's knife-like petals etched color into your breast, barely being contained by the green lily pad it sat atop. Your breathing worsened as you felt fear coming on. This was terrifying. You weren't ready, how do you love a person you've never talked to before? Let alone-  
  
"Hey (Name)-chan?" a voice broke you from your thoughts. You quickly cover your bloom and whip your head around to the source. It was an upperclassman. Her skirt sat crooked on her hips, and her shirt was untucked. Her lazy expression showed concern for you. You backed up against the school bathroom sink, but your face held firm. The upperclassman tilted her head and walked towards you. "are you okay? You're usually never like this. Something up?" she asked. It was like she could stare right through you.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." You lie. You hated the feeling of the petals against your heart, they were a reminder of the situation you were in.  
  
"Yeah right, (Name)-chan. And I'm Kise Ryota's soulmate." She quickly remarked. You dug your nails into your palm. She knew.  
  
"If that's all you have to say senpai, I have to get going." You begin to make your way past her, but she caught your arm.  
  
"look, I'm going to be honest with you. Ryota-kun sent me to look for you. He thinks he partially bloomed when he saw you. Now, can you make my life easier and just come with me? I just want to go to practice," she ran a hand through her half-shaved hairstyle. "I get it. You talk to no one, you sit with no one, heck you work with no one, and I guess that must be scary for you, or whatever..." the upperclassman mutters as she begins to play with her rings. "but you can't change a bloom."  
  
"What do you know about my bloom!" you yell forcefully back. Your upperclassman shrugged  
  
"I guess I don't know anything, according to your words. I'll leave you be. Good luck little lotus." She calls to you before leaving the bathroom. Rage fills you briefly, but he quickly dominates your thoughts again.  
  
It was true, you were always alone. It was safe that way. People hurt, and so did love. Friends were hard to come by  
  
Logic never hurt. Studies were predictable. Grades came easy. You could handle yourself.  
  
So you became an isolated lotus bud out in the middle of a vast lake.  
  
  
"and that was that. I think she did bloom for you Ryota, she's just a tough one." The punk upperclassman explains as she spins a basketball on her finger.  
  
"Kana-senpai! You couldn't get anything else from her!?" Kise whined. Kasamatsu clicked his tongue as he smacked the blonde ace. "Ow!!"  
  
"The girls' team captain did you a favor! At least thank her for it!" he scolded and Kise rubbed the back of his head. Kana sighed  
  
"I don't blame him for being upset though, Kasamatsu-senpai. He's back at square one. Right?" Kasamatsu stiffened and nodded. "I guess I can at least tell you her name. You ready?" Kana questioned Kise. He perked up when he heard of the possibility of even knowing the tiniest thing about you. You were so cold and dismissive when you had first met, but he would break through.  
  
"Her name is (L/name) (f/name)."  
  
An invisible drop of water hit the surface of a great lake. The lake was not natural, it was a creation of the tiny flower in the middle. Her tears of fear and hurt had created the giant lake before him.  
  
It started with gifts. You would find them in your locker randomly, sometimes in your desk, and one time you found one on your doorstep. You knew they were from him. He had left a giant signature on each gift. Whenever you passed him in the hall, he would give you a big model smile. He didn't rush you, but you knew he was making his way to you.  
  
He waded his way through the water, gently paddling, as to not push the delicate flower away. Petals from his own heart drifted towards her  
  
"I don't need your gifts, why are you doing this?" you finally mustered up the courage to confront him. Your stern face was stunning to him.  
  
"I know you don't need them," Kise smiles as he takes a step towards you, testing your waters. You remain unmoved. His smile made it hard to stay, but it also made it hard to run away. "You're pretty strong, you know that (Name)?" he scratched the back of his head and gave you a more sheepish grin. "not emotional, and you seem to always know what to do..." he took another step forward "I guess those gifts were more for me than you, huh?" Kise was now much closer than you intended to let him get. "It's no wonder you're my bloom." He smiles sweetly. "I know you're afraid, but I'm here if you need anything, okay?"  
  
  
"I can float just fine on my own! Why are you here!? Why are you sending me petals?" the lotus yells  
  
"Those are pieces of my heart, the fact that you hold them is precious to me. Be not afraid of me, all I ask is for you to open to me."  
  
With the burst of a thousand petals, your heart springs forth. He didn't know it yet, but with those words, you had an epiphany. You didn't have to be afraid of this situation,  
  
  
He was there with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladioli: I'm really sincere


	6. Lilac: Kuroko Tetsuya X Reader

You identify your flower as a Lilac. The light purple petals form towers on your chest as they reach towards your heart. You smile sweetly at your flowers. You loved the meaning behind them. Innocence, purity, and Happiness. You then adjust your blouse and head out the door. You didn't want to be late!

You dashed to the Elementary school where you were to pick up the kids you nannied. You loved them dearly, and today was special. Today you were to take them out on a mini field trip. You waved to them as soon as you saw them, but they were with someone? You panicked slightly, stranger danger and all, but he seemed like the gentle type. His hair was light blue, almost white in color. His eyes were also light blue. One of the children, Nanako, tugged on his shirt and began to point at you

"She'll help you! (Name)-nee will help!"

"Nanako-chan? What's going on?"

"He's lost (Name)-nee-chan!" Kotaro chimed in.

"Lost?"

"He got separated from his friends!" Haru also began to tug at your bag. You look up at the stranger.

"I apologize. They wouldn't let me leave." He replies to you. Once he looked you in the eyes, you were gone. You could feel it. You had bloomed. Your beloved lilacs had opened wondrously for this man.

"No, I should apologize, they can get quite headstrong." You said gently. "You're looking for your friends, right?" With no emotion, he nodded his head. "Right, did you have any meetup points? I know this city pretty well."

"I can call one of them and set up a meetup point." He said flatly. You began to panic a little. He showed no signs of blooming like you did, but you couldn't just leave him alone like this. You were too much of a kind-hearted person to do that.

"That's probably for the best." The children began to hang off of you. Nanako climbed your back and rested herself on your shoulders.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, by the way."

"Mine's (L/name) (Name)" You struggled to keep Nanako balanced. "Are you not from around here?" You ask. He didn't look familiar, and neither did his tracksuit. He shook his head.

"Are you on a sports team Tetsu-niichan?" Kotaro asked excitedly. Finally, a hint of emotion. Kuroko nodded and smiled. "What sport?!"

"Basketball," he answered plainly. The children ooh'd and ahh'd.

"Do you score a lot of points?"

"No." You gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry if they're asking too many questions."

"It's alright." he gave you a quick smile before looking down at his phone. A quick smile was all you needed to keep helping him. "He said to meet him by the convenience store."

"Which one?" You ask. He began typing on his phone.

"He's no longer there. He's at the Maji burger."

"Oh, I know where that is. Come on, it won't be long" You assure him. Nanako became excited.

"(Name)-nee-chan, can we get a snack while we're there?"

"Snack! Snack!" the other two chanted. You smile and gently grab their hands.

"We'll see. We're helping Kuroko-nii-chan right now, remember? I have snacks in my bag if you're hungry too."

"Okay (Name)-nee-chan!"

"You seem good with children." Kuroko comments. You smile brightly at him.

"I want to be a teacher one day, actually. For now though I nanny." Nanako hugs your head, while the other two hug your arms. You suddenly hear the ringing of a phone, and Kuroko checks his phone. He stares at it with a blank look before flipping it shut and looking at you again.

"He moved. He's now at the bookstore."

"For a friend that wants to find you, he sure isn't making it easy. The bookstore is this way." you pointed across the street. "Do you mind holding Haru's hand? I have to hold Nanako's and Kotaro's"

"Not at all." A slight smile forms on his face. Haru held out his hand to Kuroko. Kuroko gladly held it. Nanako was reluctant to get off your shoulders, but those were the rules of crossing the street, at least while she was with you.

"Ne, Kuroko-nii-chan, it's almost like you aren't even there! Maybe because you don't smile a whole lot." Haru pointed out.

"I always haven't been super noticeable" he replied. Strange. You noticed him just fine. Maybe because you've developed eyes in the back of your head from nannying so much. You have to develop a 6th sense when it came to children.

As you near the bookstore, his phone beeps again. You smile sweetly at him.

"Don't tell me, he's moved again?" Kuroko gave you a quick smile, answering your question.

"He said he's at the supermarket." You sigh. Although you didn't mind walking around everywhere with him. It was nice to spend time with him. He was fun to talk to, and he was nice to the kids. You moved Haru to your shoulders.

"Hey! Tetsuya-nii-chan! Carry me!" Kotaro says enthusiastically. Kuroko obliges and places the small child on his shoulders. You smile as Nanako walks on the other side of you

"You don't have to you know."

"It's alright." He replies flatly, but then gives you another smile "3 of them seems like a handful, so I'm happy to help." You sigh and look forward. They could be a handful, but you loved them dearly.

As you walked along, the supermarket came into view. Kuroko wasted no time in brushing his spare hand against yours, causing you to blush.

"So... where's your friend?"

"Sorry (Name)-san. I lied. I just wanted to spend more time with you." You gawked at him. You weren't mad or anything, but his smile soothed you. You blushed. The kids were giggling at you, but you ignored it.

"I-is that so? Well, I enjoyed today, so I'm glad you did." You sputtered.

"You should have (Name)-nee-chan's phone number!" Kotaro said excitedly. You explode into a red mess. Kuroko smiled and held out his hand. You gingerly place your phone in his hand, and he swiftly entered his number in. As he was doing that, you both heard a scream

"KUROKO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" You all looked over at a tall scary man running towards you. Nanako began to cry. He stopped running at you as Nanako's crying became worse. His red eyes didn't help him at all.

"Kagami-kun, you're scaring Nanako-chan." He choked,

"Hey, hey, I-I didn't..." Kagami attempted to calm down the girl, but he only made it worse. You took Nanako into your arms, hushing her and stroking the back of her head.

"It's okay Nanako, Look, he's wearing the same thing as Kuroko-nii-chan, he must be his friend." you gently coo.

"So do you play basketball too?" Kotaro asked noseily. Kagami jumps at the small boy's question.

"Do you score a lot of points?" Haru badgers him as well. Nanako finally begins to calm down. You look up at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't seem to know how to deal with children.

Kagami was cornered. He couldn't start yelling again, he didn't want the little girl to cry again.

"So you're Kuroko's friend?" You ask. Kagami nods.

"Yeah, he wandered off after our practice game today. Coach is probably pissed."

"(Name)-chan, will you come with me?" He suddenly asks you. Kagami sweats

"You think children will protect you from the coach's wrath?"

"I need to drop these guys off at home," You say, but the kids pout

"But I want to meet the basketball team!" Kotaro tugs on your shirt.

"Me too! Me too!" Haru begins to tug too. You sigh and look at Nanako. She looks up at you with big eyes and nods.

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you." Kagami chokes and Kuroko smiles. He could feel his foliage open. A vanilla orchid spread across his heart.

As they approach a group of tall players, a girl spots them. Her face was rather scary, and it almost made (Name) want to cry. Nanako began to tear up.

"Coach, please be calm, you'll make Nanako-chan cry." Kuroko tried to reason with her. A boy with glasses looked over at the teary-eyed child.

"Oh, that bastard." He commented. The girl stopped her charge. She clenched her fists as her eyes twitched. She then swiveled around to (Name), Nanako, Haru, and Kotaro.

"Hi, there!" She said with a surprisingly sweet voice "What are you all doing here?"

"Oh, We found Kuroko while we were out for a walk, and the kids didn't want to leave him until he found you guys." You reply. She sighed and looked up at you. Kotaro immediately went up to the players

"Wow! You guys are tall!" Haru nodded

"Yeah! Do you guys win a lot of games?" a cat-like boy and a silent boy scratch the back of their heads.

"You could say we win and have a ball doing it!" a boy with grey eyes comments. The kids laugh at his joke, but the rest of his team seemed to not be as amused.

"Well, thanks for bringing him back to us..." The girl sighs.

"It's no big deal!" You bow. Kuroko slips your phone back to you and gives you a smile.

"I'll call you later." He says plainly before walking off with his team. You blush and smile as you watch him walk off.

"Can we watch one of Tetsu-niichan's games at some point?" Kotaro asks. You smile at the little boy and nod.

"I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of him."


	7. Chrysanthemum: Hayama Kotaro X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrysanthemum: Symbol of one-sided love or a secret admirer.

You identified the flower as a chrysanthemum, a yellow one to be precise. You shyly studied the bloom with anxious eyes. Yes, your flower had bloomed, but has his? Him being Hayama Kotaro, one of the uncrowned kings and a rather overly exuberant 17-year-old high schoolboy. You remember the feeling of your flower blooming rather well. The warmth that you felt mixed with slight pleasure and the rhythmic pounding of your heart. The feeling of warmth and fuzziness soon spread through your body. You could almost feel the soft petals caress your heart,

But he wasn't even paying attention to you,

Let alone him even knowing your name.

You sigh as you change into a more casual outfit. You hid your chest well to conceal the fact that you were a loveless bloom. You blush as you call out to your mother that you were heading to the skate park again. She gave you a knowing look as you busted out the door in a blushing fury.

You had always had a bad feeling about your bloom and the meaning behind your flower. 'One-sided love...' you repeated over and over again in your head. You never dared approach him just in case your hunch was correct, and instead decided to marvel him from the sidelines. You were always the one to silently cheer for him at all of his basketball games, and watched every practice. You would silently applause any trick he did on his skateboard, even if he never heard you.

You had picked up on rollerblading just to watch Hayama preform his own skating tricks. Often you would just improve slightly as you watched him perform all sorts of tricks in the hope that someone was watching. You would sometimes notice that he would drag along a friend or two. One of them had long black hair and a rather tall figure with pale skin. The other was rather muscular with short hair and tan skin. The muscular one was rather vulgar in your opinion, and the tall boy that was apparently friends with your soulmate also agreed with your silent opinion. Today was one of those days. You decided to silently listen in as you hid behind a halfpipe.

"So you feel when it blooms!? That's so cool! Have you felt it Reo-nee?" Hayama exclaimed as he attempted another trick off the rails. He attempts to take the basketball from his friend, but 'Reo-nee' quickly placed the ball over his head. The tanned male beside him took that as a challenge and swatted the ball from his paler companion. The tanned male smiled at his power as the ball went flying.

"Nebuya! Did you really need to do that?!" 'Reo-nee' scolded as Nebuya scratched the back of his head. His counter was interrupted before he could make out one word

'THUNK!'

All 3 boys stop in their tracks as they then hear the thud of a human body hitting the ground. 'Reo-nee' was the first to follow the sound to your small fallen form.

"Oops..." was all Nebuya had to say. However the ever so strict 'Reo-nee' whipped back at the muscular man with some scolding words before gently lifting your body. Hayama began to examine you more as he studied your face. You didn't look new to this park, so how had he not noticed you before?

"Looks like you hit the ball too hard Nebuya! The poor thing. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time apparently... Hayama?" Nebuya looked along with 'Reo-nee' at their mesmerized friend. Hayama couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her before. Her soft-looking skin and hair, where had he seen her?

Nebuya took actions into his own hands as he picked up your bag and began to search.

"Nebuya! What are you doing?!"

"Looking for a name, maybe we can just take her home?"

"Rummaging through a lady's things is highly disrespectful!"

"Look, I already got a name. (Surname) (Name)." Upon hearing your name, you began to wake.

Your surroundings were hazy, and your head was aching. You felt large calloused hands supporting your back as you opened your (E/C) eyes. After seeing them, Hayama was a goner and fully obsessed.

"Oh! You're awake! (Surname)-chan, right?" you looked up at the black-haired male hovering over you. His eyes held concern for you. You quickly remembered where you were and why you were there. Your face became a blistering red as you spotted Hayama staring down at you.

"I-I'm sorry!" you blabbed before snatching your bag and skating away faster than any of the boys could run.

"(Surname)-chan! You shouldn't be up! Wait!" 'Reo-nee' called out to you, but you were gone.

"Reo-nee, you said it felt special when your flower blooms, right?" Hayama suddenly asks as he stands, hiding his gaze from his companions. Nebuya tilts his head at the blonde boy.

"Yes, it feels very special, you'll know when it blooms."

"Yeah... I think it just did!" His head whipped up as his eyes were glittering. Nebuya looked over to the severely confused black haired male next to him

"What's he going on about Mibuchi?"

"I think he found his soulmate...?" Mibuchi replied. Hayama then sprinted off in your direction, hoping to catch you.

The next day, Hayama comes to practice slightly disappointed. He couldn't find you last night. After a wild goose chase with you, he finally went home and confirmed what he had felt. The Ambrosia foliage on his chest had finally bore flowers and was in full bloom. He remembered his mother talking to him about the meaning behind his flowers. He smiled as he recalled his mother's excited eyes. She wanted to meet you as soon as possible,

But he had no idea where you went. All he had was a name and a face. Nothing more.

"So it did bloom?" Mibuchi asked as he made another shot into the hoop.

"Yeah! It has to be her!" Hayama exclaims with glittering eyes. He began to stretch upon his captain's orders. His captain's heterochromatic eyes could kill an elephant if they wanted to, so Hayama hurried with finishing the order.

You however while afraid of his eyes, had a knack for avoiding them. You assumed your usual position near the door leading inside. You had become a master of not being seen, and most people didn't pay much mind to you anyways.

"Yeah! Did you see that? That was awesome!" You heard him cheer. His excited voice made you smile and your heart race. His happy aura always seems to get to you, leaving you in a blissful state. Sometimes you could feel the flower over your heart bloom just a little more with joy. You close your eyes and allow a little smile to paint your face.

"Who are you?" a harsh voice soon cut through your blissful moment. You jumped slightly as you looked up to the owner of the voice. His hair was an ashy grey and so were his cold eyes. "And why are you just watching us like a stalker from out here?" You shrank back into the wall as his stare became colder.

"I...I um..."

"Mayuzumi, come in here and practice." A commanding voice soon chimed. The voice's owner glared at your direction, and like a spotlight, everyone else's gaze soon followed to your form. Hayama's eyes went ablaze with his famous glint.

"Isn't that the girl from yesterday?" Nebuya questioned as his blonde teammate raced towards you. Mibuchi tried to grab him, but the exuberant male slipped from his fingers. Their captain only continued to glare. You had interrupted practice.

"You! (Surname) right! Finally, you came back to me!" He quickly embraced you. You blush as you struggle with thoughts. You could feel his face nuzzle into your neck.

"Hayama! Give her some space!" Mibuchi scolded as he cautiously made his way around the captain to try and remove you from your soulmate's grasp.

"Hayama, do you know her?" The red-haired captain growled.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! She's my soulmate! I know it!"

"Y-You know?!" You stutter. How was this possible?! Your flower... and it's meaning...

Were you not the destined lone bloom after all?

Your heart raced as he held you and spilled how excited he was that he finally found you. His captain however was not at all as amused as Hayama was.

"Girl. Go sit in the stands and wait until Hayama is done practicing. As punishment for both of you, Hayama, run 2 extra laps after practice. Until then you are not to speak to her." The red emperor swiftly turns on the balls of his heels as she motions his players to follow. Hayama looks absolutely heartbroken but manages to slip one last whisper to you

"Watch me, okay?" as he reluctantly left you to find your way to the stands.

You had to admit, the stands were much more comfortable than the hard concrete of the outside. You're eyes never left Hayama as he dribbled all around the court. You couldn't help but smile when he succeeded and giggle at the pouting face he made when he didn't. He was like sunlight on the flower of your heart, making you happy and warm. You were too caught up in your own thoughts that you failed to notice some of the second string players pouting and whining about how someone like Hayama found his first.

As the second string began their practice, the first string ended theirs. You nervously waited for Hayama to be dismissed to do his laps. The captain of the basketball team gave you one last glare before dismissing his team. Hayama wasted no time in sprinting his laps.

"He must be over-excited again..." Mibuchi sighs as he heads to the locker rooms. Nebuya grunted and Mayuzumi couldn't care less as he shoved his nose even further into his book.

You absolutely couldn't believe the time that Hayama got his laps done, and before you knew it, he was already dragging you out the door.

"We have to talk! I want to know so much more about you!" He exclaims, but you noticed he was far from ready to leave.

"H-Hayama-senpai...! Y-you're still in your gym clothes."

"You're a first-year!?" He exclaimed as he whipped around to look at you.

"Hayama-senpai..."

"Oh! Right! My clothes! Stay here! Wait no! Come with me!"

"Senpai..." You whined as you were once again being directed by the excited male.

"It's okay, (Surname)! You're my soulmate! You can see me, right?"

"S-SENPAI!" You squeaked. Seeing him without clothes was something you were not prepared for. Something that you had tried to imagine a few times, but failed miserably. Your fast-beating heart couldn't handle what he undoubtedly wanted to put you through. He was just too excited right now! You needed to calm him down somehow!

As he enters the now empty locker rooms with you, you began to think of a plan. You watch as he quickly enters the code to his locker several times, but fails due to his excitement. You sigh as you muster enough courage to give him a small peck on the cheek to cool his enthusiasm.

"Senpai, please calm down. If what you said is true, and I am your soulmate, then we have time. There is no need to rush..." your voice was sweet and silky. It made his spine shiver and his heart feel warm. You then back down and allow him to continue his code, which he finally got right. With his mind now clear, he looked over at you, finally asking you the one question that has been on his mind.

"Why did you run from me?" he suddenly asks as he takes his uniform and his bag from the locker. You sigh as you ran your fingers through your hair. You look up to him as you nervously stare.

"... You do know that the flowers on our chest, while good at locating our soul mates, also represent who we are and our love life?"

"Of course! Everyone knows that!" He came closer to you as he stuffed a few things in his bag, preparing to change.

"My flower..." You shyly began to open your button-up shirt, causing you to blush. "I'm only opening it to here... but my flower is the Chrysanthemum" you allow some of the yellow petals to poke through. The beautiful shy bloom caused Hayama to stare, and almost miss what you had to say. "The chrysanthemum means one-sided love, and it is the common flower used by secret admirers." You hastily began to button up your shirt, much to Hayama's dismay. "I thought... I thought that I was one of the unlucky ones... the ones that had a loveless bloom." You blush as you tried to stop yourself, but you just couldn't. You kept going as Hayama made his way closer to you. "I... I began to just watch you, watch you, and your amazing life. I always thought your Skateboard tricks were cool, and I was always impressed by your games. I love the way you practice and I love the way you smile even at the smallest things." You force yourself to stop before you completely pour your heart out to the smiling boy.

"So you were the one watching... I knew someone was there, and it was you!" He caressed your arm as he leaned in towards you. "You're probably the only one to tell me that you think my tricks are cool. Everyone else tells me I'm annoying and to sit down" He trailed his fingers up to your face. He blushed slightly as a thought ran through his mind. You on the other hand were a red mess. The burning from your cheeks could be felt by Hayama.

"H-Hayama-S-senpai?"

"I have 2 requests, well, 3 I think!" He placed both hands on your face, causing you to blush even harder than before. "My first is you can call me Kotaro! But keep calling me Senpai! The senpai thing is my second request, so my final one is..." he looked in your eyes hopefully "Can I kiss you?"

Your eyes widened at him. Him... kiss you?! You could faint!

You shyly nod. He smiles then closes his eyes and leans in. you close your eyes as your heart begins to race. Your lips let out a soft mewl as he crashes into your mouth with his. His snaggled tooth scraped against your lip gently.

'It feels... so right...' you thought as he soon wrapped his arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his chest. Your embrace was full of love. You slowly rubbed your thumb in circles on his back as he slid his right hand up your waist.

Once you parted, Hayama immediately placed his head in the crook of your neck again.

"(Surname)..." He said with an oddly calm voice.

"C-Call me (Name)..."

"(Name)..." He smiled and kissed the bottom of your jaw and then your cheek. "You know what my flower means?" He asked as his excitement once again rose.

"I-I've never seen it..." you admitted.

"It means 'Your love is reciprocated'" You blush at the romanticness of his words, and melted further into his touch, but he pulled away.

Once you had regained slight consciousness from your daze, you noticed Hayama had already stripped off his shirt and was pointing at the Ambrosia bloom on his chest

"See!"

"SENPAI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia: Symbol of reciprocated love


End file.
